Ancient Fate and Destiny
by Huai Lian Gong Zhu
Summary: Sakura Li. Fate pulled them together and destiny apart. I got this story from a show I saw about a King and a Princess....


Hi, readers, Hope you give me as much support as you can. At first I wanted to retell this story just like it was, but I'm deciding that it should be turned into a cardcaptor fic. Enjoy!  
  
Sorry to dissapoint readers who likes stories with clows, but there won't be any in this.  
  
````````````````````````````  
  
introduction.  
  
Sakura the last Japanese Princess in China was saved by a general of the Qing dynasty in China. Her parents were the Emperors and empress of Japan, during the ancient time.  
  
As she grew as a normal chinese girl she meets Li Syoaran the recet emperor of China and falls in love.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Please I will surrender if you can only take this baby girl and gring her up with a good family as all chinese kids." The Japanese general handed a bundle to the chinese general and then surrendered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
16 years later.  
  
  
  
"Sakura! Are you pretending to be a boy again?" Tori asked.  
  
"Sheesh what's the problem with baby sisters." he asked. Sakura pouted and looked up at her brother. She was indeed dressed in one of her borhter's out grown cothes, ready to head out the market place for fun.  
  
"Don't tell dad please." Sakura begged.  
  
Her brother shooked his head. and walked of muttering. "I didn't see anything."  
  
"Thanks." Sakura called and she sneaked outside.  
  
"Sakura are you sure about this?" Madison asked.  
  
"What sneaking out? Don't tell me you never." Sakura asked.  
  
"Nevermind." Madison said.  
  
"But youshould be careful, you father will be back from the border line today." Madison warned her.  
  
"yeah sure whatever." Sakura said with a wave of her hand and she went out.  
  
````````````````````````````````  
  
"Master Li." a servant said.  
  
"Yeah? What?" Li Syoaran asked.  
  
"Be careful of your true identidy." the servant warned.  
  
"Don't worry." Syoaran said, as they wandered around the market place.  
  
`````````````````````  
  
Sakura ran happily out in the streets. Oh how wonderful it is to be so free. She thought. Just the thought fo being a generals' daughter annoys her. Seeing imperial people, bow and greet, bow and greet as usual. Sakura especially hates the hats they must wear in the palace. Lucky I don't go in often. she thought. Running freely she ran into a mucho man.  
  
"Oppsss, sorry." Sakura apolojized sheepishly.  
  
"Watch where you're going shrimp." the man grunted.  
  
"Hey who are you calling shrimp." Sakura said.  
  
"A guy as short as you is called a shrimp, unless you can think of a better name to call yourself." the man sneered.  
  
"Why you, You don't know who I am do you?" Sakura said. With one flip she hit across the man and they started n martial arts fight in the streets.  
  
``````````````````  
  
As Li and his servant walked around the streets they saw a big crowd of people.  
  
"What happened there?" Li asked.  
  
"We might as well go take a look Master." the servant said.  
  
They walked to the crowd to find a shrimpy boy fighting a muscular man.  
  
"Hey stop it." Li shouted.  
  
"Who are you to talk?" the man answered.  
  
Without looking the boy missed the punch and it landed on Li's face instead.  
  
"Ouch." Syaoran yelped.  
  
"Sorry." the boy said.  
  
"How dare-"  
  
Li held up his hand to stopp the servant from revealing their identidy.  
  
The boy turn back to find the man but he was gone.  
  
````````````````  
  
Sakura suddenly realized that she had hit the wrong person but the other was gone.  
  
She look to find a good looking young man in front of her.  
  
"Mister I'm very sorry." Sakura apolojized.  
  
"It's okay, you didn't mean it." the Person answered.  
  
"by the way what's your name?" the guy asked.  
  
"My- uh -er What's your name?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Li just call me Li." Syaoran answered. He was careful not fo tell her Syaoran or else his identidy would be revealed. Who doesn't know Emperor Syaoran in Bejing and China.  
  
"yours?" Li asked.  
  
"Um Kinomoto." Sakura said.  
  
"Oh are you related to General Kinomoto?" Li asked.  
  
"Uh yeah I guess." Sakura said.  
  
"Oh then you must be Tori." Li said.  
  
"Huh?" Sakura asked.  
  
"If you're related to General Kinomoto, then you must be Tori, I've heard that he has a daughter and a son." Li said.  
  
"Yeah I think.." Sakura muttered.  
  
"So you live in BeiJing?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I guess." Li answered.  
  
Sakura couldn't help looking that the young man's nice looking features.  
  
"You know, Tori, you would look beautiful if you were a girl." Li said looking closely at Sakura making her blush scarlet.  
  
"I um opss I gotta go." Sakura said as she ran home, uh oh Sakura thought father might be home any moment.  
  
`````````````````````  
  
"Weird guy huh?"Li's servant asked.  
  
Li smiled and shooked his head. "Now I've seen beyond my own country. Let's go back now." Li said as they went back to the imperial palace.  
  
```````````````````  
  
Quick as possible Sakura changed into a plae blue dress and went outside into the den.  
  
"You're back early." Tori teased her.  
  
"Is father home yet?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No."Tori answered.  
  
"General Kinmoto has arrived." a servant annouced.  
  
"Father." both exclaimed in unison.  
  
They ran to hugg their father.  
  
"Hey, hey, quickly get change in your palace outfit, we're going to the palace." Fujita said.  
  
"Again." Sakura whined. She hate bowing to the royalites and the hat she must wear.  
  
"Yes." their father replied as they went to cahnge.  
  
After changing they got into a royal palace carriage and rode off into the Forbidden City.  
  
````````````````````````  
  
"Your majesty I heard that General Kinomoto would also be herr." the servant told Li.  
  
"I wonder if Tori and his sister would be hear?" Li thought.  
  
"It about to start." the servant said.  
  
They were holding a special ceremony for the Empress Dowager for her 40 th birthday.  
  
"Mother." Li said as he bowed to her.  
  
"Raise please." Mrs. Li said. She walked across to her son. "I see you planned something specails for me." she smiled.  
  
"Let's go." she said with that she and Li headed outside the royal Court Yard.  
  
````````````````````  
  
Sakura squirmed around as other generlas daughter and son wait for the Emperor and his mother to arrive.  
  
Suddenyl a royal guad annouced that the Emperor adn the Empress dowager has arrive. Everyone in the courtard bowed.  
  
"Please raised." the emperor said.  
  
In the front row Sakura found the voice very familiar. Looking up she saw Li?  
  
she couldn't believe it she had hit the king today in the morning.  
  
Looking down as everyone arosed, Li found the girl next to a guy that was next to eGeneral Kinmoto very familiar.  
  
"Please everyone enjoy." the servant said as the cermony for the Empress dowager's 40th birthday started.  
  
Li, as the ceremony ended in midnight tried to find the general's family but couldn't.  
  
The next day he planned to visit General Kinomoto's family.  
  
```````````````````  
  
"His majesty has arrived." a guard said as Li entered the General's famiyl.  
  
Sakura was trapped she didn't know what to do. He'll find her real identidy.  
  
"General I would like to talk to Tori, we met at the streets yesterday." Li said.  
  
"Me?" Tori asked.  
  
"You're tori?" Li asked.  
  
"Then?" he turned to look at Sakura.  
  
"I um is am not tori." Sakura stammered.  
  
"TYou're a girl." Li finally said.  
  
"SAKURA! You were outside paying again weren't you?" her father asked her.  
  
"I was bored." Sakura protested.  
  
Li by now was only staring at Sakura's cute face, emerald gren eyes, creamy complexion and plump pink lips. She was indeed a natural beauty. Suddenly his thoughts snapped  
  
"YOu know that lying to the Emperor is a death sentence!" Li told Sakura......... 


End file.
